


Button

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug manipulates Bilbo into another game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for anon’s “Bilbo has very sensitive ears” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24777589#t24777589).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For such a tiny creature, Bilbo seems to need an inordinate amount of rest. Smaug’s spent his fair share of time asleep, of course, but that was before he had an adorable little halfling to play with, and guarding treasure alone can be such a dull experience. He tries to let his precious hobbit rest, but even a dragon’s patience isn’t infinite, and finally, Smug nudges Bilbo with the end of his snout. 

Bilbo curls up tighter in his fuzzy blue coat, cuddled into a nest of gold amidst the curl of Smaug’s tail. Breathing shallow wafts of warm smoke around him, Smaug purrs, “Bilbo... wake up.” He tries to keep his voice as low as possible, knowing his deep rumble can bring the roof down, but somehow, Bilbo barely seems to notice. 

Bilbo mumbles sleepily, “Just a little longer,” and doesn’t move at all. 

Smaug does want to listen. He wants Bilbo to be content, and he luxuriates in Bilbo’s happiness, but right now, he grumbles, “I’m bored.” As fresh steam coils along Bilbo’s bed, Smaug sighs, “Play riddles with me.”

“Too tired, sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry, but he doesn’t sound awake, either. When Smaug harrumphs, some of the coins go tossing about, but Bilbo doesn’t move beyond the ruffling of his curly hair. Smaug sees no choice but to play dirty, so he dips his muzzle again and runs the edge of his great lips along the miniscule curve of Bilbo’s pointed ear.

Bilbo gasps instantly, shifting in place to moan, “ _Smaug_ —”

The tip of Smaug’s long tongue peeks out from his mouth, lapping, ever so gently, along the outer lobe. Bilbo’s skin, as always, is so _soft_ beneath him, and his touches must be feather-light to compensate, but for all Smaug’s towering stature, he has great delicacy. He can treat Bilbo _right_ , and he presses the tip of his tongue between Bilbo’s ear and hair, before pulling it back to repeat, “Play with me.”

Bilbo whimpers, “No.” But he’s now squirming in the gold, and his cheeks are pink, his eyes closed and his lips open wide when he gasps—Smaug already knows he’s won. Mortals are so easy to encourage, especially when they have such sensitive ears as hobbits.

He nuzzles carefully into the side of Bilbo’s face, lapping shallowly at Bilbo’s ear again, until Bilbo, flushed and panting, moans, “Oh, _alright._ ”

With the swell of victory in his chest, Smaug pulls back. He settles down again around Bilbo, leaving his little hobbit to roll over and stare up at the mighty dragon. 

Having Bilbo’s full attention, Smaug begins, “What is the difference between a dwarf and a potato...?”


End file.
